


desire

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Somehow, Clark and Bruce arrived back at the Batcave to find another Bruce Wayne pacing the floor. What transpired after was unlike anything Clark could have imagined.





	desire

**Author's Note:**

> Late but, day 4 of Kinktober! For the prompt "Spit roasting"

“It’s uncanny,” Clark whispered to Diana, watching Bruce check his utility belt.

The Bruces. Bruce 1 and Bruce 2.

Clark hadn’t decided what to call them to avoid confusion. In a misguided attempt, he’d made the mistake of referring to the one from this world as “my Bruce”. They’d both given him a rather displeased stare before he apologized. Somehow, they’d gone off planet for League business and come back to find another Bruce pacing the Batcave rather crossly.

Bruce had, in Clark’s opinion, overreacted. Though, Clark would be lying if he said he hadn’t found himself rather distracted by the ensuing fight. His Bruce – er, the Bruce from this world – had burst into action, charging into his counterpart. They’d rolled a few times, a stifled grunt escaping as one kneed the other sharply in their face. There was something about watching them tangled together, perfectly matched in technique and determination. Clark’s cheeks had warmed, his mind drifting before Diana elbowed him insistently.

He’d pulled the two apart but, not without effort. His Bruce – the Bruce from this world – had insisted Clark restrain the other immediately. Clark had separated them but he refused to tie the stranger down. It seemed… _wrong_. Clark knew first-hand what it was like to be from a different world and be met with immediate distrust.

“Well, I suppose you can call me Blue,” the stranger said gruffly. Clark looked to him in question. He never stopped glaring at Bruce but he answered the unasked question. “My suits more blue than black.”

“Must blend in well in the night,” Bruce said dryly and Clark sighed.

“If you’ll follow me, I can show you to a room upstairs,” Clark said, striding over. Bruce’s mouth fell open, clearly upset. “And seeing as I live here, I’m permitted to have guests,” Clark said in a stage whisper.

“You live here?” Blue asked, stepping aside to let Clark lead. Clark felt eyes on him as he climbed the stairs and, while he didn’t want to read too much into it, he was fairly certain Blue’s eye line had drifted lower than his back.

“He’s a softie at heart,” Clark said as they closed the entrance to the cave.

“Are you broke?” Blue asked and Clark stifled a laugh.

“Most days. But, that’s not why I live here.”

Blue’s eyes widened for a second before they flickered away to the rest of the sitting room. “Shouldn’t you blindfold me or something?”

“Why? You planning on stealing something? I’ll get Alfred to show you the good silver.”

Blue rolled his eyes, though Clark had to note it was just the slightest bit fond. “I could be a murderer. One of Batman’s enemies with some sort of disguising equipment.”

“You could,” Clark noted, striding down the hall towards the guest room. “But if you were trying to kill Bruce, you could have done it when you first saw him.”

“I could be after you.”

“You could. But, I feel certain my enemies would have been smart enough to get their hands on some kryptonite.”

“I could be after Alfred.”

“And that is how I know you’re another Bruce,” he replied fondly. He opened the door to the room and gestured for Blue to enter. “Only he would suspect someone broke into the Batcave to attack Alfred.”

Blue entered cautiously, scanning the room before pulling off his cowl. It was here that Clark noticed the real difference. They looked almost exactly the same but this Bruce was younger. He had less lines on his face and less scars. Out of habit, Clark scanned him for any broken bones. He noted healed fractures, a few bones that hadn’t healed quite right.

When his eyes returned to Blue’s face, there was a glimmer of a grin in the corner of his mouth. “What?”

“You all do that, don’t you?”

Intrigued, Clark moved in closer as he asked, “You have a me?”

“Yes,” he replied and then amended to, “We have a Superman. He’s not mine.”

Clark hid a smile, “Sorry. What’s he like?”

Blue focused on removing his armor. Plate after plate, a few more belts than Bruce had on his. “Pretty much the same. He’s married. To Lois. They have a son.” When he got down to his pants, Clark warmed, realizing he hadn’t thought to grab some of Bruce’s pajamas for him to borrow. He started to excuse himself when Blue continued on. “He bonded with my youngest. They’re a handful.”

Clark smiled, wanting to hear more as Blue dropped his pants. Stomach tightening, Clark resolutely kept his eyes on Blue’s face and not the soft length between his thighs. Clark had known a few of Bruce’s suits had underwear built in. Specialized cups for maximum protection and Clark didn’t want to ask what Bruce had experienced to make him that concerned with that area. But knowing that Bruce went commando and seeing it were two different things.

His cock hung soft and heavy between his thighs, swaying a little as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, pushing his pants down the rest of the way. Clark didn’t get the chance to watch his Bruce undress very often. He used to wonder if it was some Batman secret he refused to share with Clark. He’d even asked once, concerned about it should he ever need to get Bruce undressed in a hurry. It had turned into an argument which turned into Bruce proving Clark could, in fact, get him undressed very quickly with the right incentive.

Now, Clark tried to focus on the rest of the room, the bare furnishings, Blue’s back. His eyes strayed once more. This time, to the thick lines of Blue’s back, the toned muscles of his ass flexing and tensing as he moved. Clark could only imagine what it would feel like in his hands. Blue turned around once he got his armor put away in the arm chair, his cock bobbing as he returned to the bed.

Then he paused, catching Clark’s gaze with a curious glint in his eye. Clark swallowed, apologies spilling from his lips. “I’m so sorry. That was… really, _really_ inappropriate.”

Blue moved in closer, his arms deceptively lax at his sides. Clark knew when Bruce was pretending to be relaxed; they sparred enough for Clark to know better than to fall for it. If Blue wanted to hit him, Clark supposed he’d understand. Blue stopped a few feet away, gazing up at Clark as he noted that he was taller than Blue by an inch at the most.

Then, faster than Clark could follow, Blue cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Clark gasped, mouth falling open as Blue gripped his hair and held him tight, taking Clark’s tongue like he was reclaiming his property. Clark groaned, giving himself over for a second, the steady heat in his center starting to spread throughout his body. He reached for Blue’s hips, the touch of bare skin brought Clark back to his senses.

He started to pull away when he heard a sharp, “Clark.”

Clark’s blood ran cold and he turned rather quickly to find Bruce standing in the doorway, a displeased look on his face. Clark wiped his mouth and stepped away. “I’m sorry.”

“From where I was standing, he didn’t give you much of a choice,” Bruce replied coldly, stepping in further. There was a curious look in his eye that both put Clark on edge and excited him. He came to stand behind Clark, his eyes firmly centered on Blue. “You may be a version of me but, let me make one thing clear, what’s mine is not yours.”

Blue’s mouth formed a grim line but he didn’t reply, simply crossing his arms and holding Bruce’s stare. Bruce slid a hand up Clark’s spine, sliding his fingers in his soft curls and scratching lightly at his scalp. It was an unexpected comfort, especially considering Bruce didn’t like touching Clark in front of other people. It made Clark shiver in pleasure, his eyes falling shut briefly before Bruce tugged on his hair lightly. Opening his eyes, Clark turned in time to catch Bruce in a kiss.

It was sweet, at first. Chaste and simple, just a soft press before Bruce quickly deepened it, slipping his tongue in Clark’s mouth. It grew demanding, the hard lines of Bruce’s body, still in the suit, pressed against Clark’s front. Bruce grunted, his free hand working at Clark’s neckline as he started to pull his suit down. Even aware of their guest, Clark found himself giving in with enthusiasm, his cock hardening dizzyingly fast. He heard nothing save his own breaths and the soft sounds from their mouths. He was sorely tempted to check in on Blue when Bruce pulled away, his eyes fierce as he studied Clark’s bruised lips.

It was only after Bruce turned Clark around and yanked the rest of his suit down that Clark realized what that kiss was. Bruce was wiping the taste of his counterpart out of Clark’s mouth. He’d done his best to make Clark forget about it entirely. And it seemed he wasn’t quite done reclaiming him.

Blue watched quietly, and indecipherable look on his face as Bruce sat down on the bed and pulled Clark into his lap. “I’m willing to bet you had feelings for your Clark,” Bruce said somberly. God help him, it almost sounded sympathetic. “If it’s okay with him, we can… share,” Bruce said finally, the words sending a flash of warmth down Clark’s spine.

Blue’s eyes widened, the first and only time he’d appeared remotely lost since they’d met. But he nodded, moving in closer. He looked to Clark, though his words were for Bruce. “Have,” he corrected. “You said ‘had’… I have feelings for – for the Clark from my world.”

Clark gazed up at him silently, Bruce’s breathing steady and calm in his ears. He appeared surprisingly okay with this and maybe Clark would have to ask about that later. It didn’t escape his mind that the only reason Bruce might be okay with this is because it was technically sharing Clark with himself.

Blue touched Clark’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss, his eyes on Bruce as he did. Clark was careful, keeping it softer than the one they’d shared before. He knew what it was like to love someone and believe they’d never want you back. Somedays, he still felt that way; Bruce wasn’t the most vocal about his affection. But, at the end of the day, Clark went home with Bruce. Blue didn’t have that.

Bruce took hold of Clark’s cock, feeling it jerk eagerly in his grasp. Clark sighed into his kiss, his hips rocking as Bruce slowly started to work him. His grip was tight, just shy of too much, just the way Clark liked it. Blue cupped his face, giving Clark a tongue to suck on as his eyes fell shut in pleasure. He moaned, feeling Blue pull away with a soft intake of breath. He knelt down before Clark, his breath wet and hot on the head of Clark’s cock.

He opened his eyes in time to see Bruce’s strong hand guiding it to Blue’s mouth. He gazed up at Bruce guardedly, cautious yet clearly grateful as the head parted his lips. Clark bucked his hips, his cock twitching and spilling precome over Blue’s tongue at first contact. His eyes fell shut, taking Clark in with ease, sucking and lapping at the slit.

Clark gasped, turning his cheek to Bruce’s chest as he asked, “Is he good?”

Clark nodded, shuddering as Blue started to bob his head, taking more and more of Clark’s length inside. His cheeks hollowed, lips swollen around Clark’s girth as he worked. He was just like Bruce; focused and determined to be as great at this as he was anything else. Or maybe, he’d just spent so much time thinking about it that he was simply embracing the chance to finally do what he’d always wanted.

Bruce shifted behind Clark, unhooking his cape and pulling at his armor. Blue pulled off of Clark’s cock with a soft pop, allowing Bruce to stand and pull off the rest of his suit. Bare, they were essentially the same. Clark watched Bruce reach into the bedside table and pull out a bottle of lube. Clark’s cheeks warmed, realization finally setting in: this was really happening.

Bruce climbed on the bed and leaned back against the pillows, stroking his cock absently. He was fully hard and Clark knew it couldn’t have been comfortable encased in his tight armor. His cock was slick with precome, the sight of the heavy length making Clark’s mouth water. He moved towards Bruce instantly, crawling forward on his hands and knees.

Bruce pointed it towards Clark’s lips, a soft exhale as it slid across Clark’s tongue. He felt Bruce shift and then the bed rocked. A weight settled behind Clark as Bruce gave an order, “I trust you know what to do with this.” A hand settled in Clark’s hair, smoothing it back from his face as he sucked greedily on Bruce’s cock. His stomach tightened in anticipation, a cock twitching wetly against his belly when Blue took hold of his hips.

He was gentle, almost hesitant as he circled a wet finger along the tight pucker of Clark’s entrance. He circled it a few times before he mustered the courage to dip the tip of his finger inside. Clark pushed back, feeling him freeze before he set his free hand on Clark’s hip and pushed in deeper. His breathing grew heavier, his hand tightening its grip on Clark’s side as he pumped his finger in gently, painstakingly careful. Clark let himself get lost in the taste of Bruce on his tongue, the soft hitching breaths he drew from Bruce’s lips and the soft groans Blue tried to stifle.

He worked his way up to three fingers, splitting Clark open with his thick fingers. They slid in smoothly now, Clark taking them eagerly, pushing back in time with the pumps of his fingers. Blue let out a soft groan and rasped, “I think he’s ready”

Bruce ran a hand over Clark’s head, stomach tensing as Clark shuddered and pulled off of his cock. “You ready?” Clark nodded, his cheeks flushed, a little dazed. “Careful,” Bruce commanded, pushing into Clark’s mouth once more.

Blue slid in slowly, filling Clark inch by inch, his cock thick and warm. Clark’s eyes fell shut, his legs spreading further apart as he welcomed him in. The room was silent save for the wet sounds of Clark’s sucking mouth. When Blue finally bottomed out, his entire length buried deep inside Clark’s ass, time seemed to stop for a moment. Clark’s heart beat fast in his chest, his cock heavy and aching between his thighs.

Bruce gave them a moment of respite before he spoke, “You can move now.”

Blue seemed to need the permission, withdrawing with a low groan Clark echoed around Bruce’s length. He pushed in slowly, building a slow rhythm. The heat pooling in Clark’s center burned hotter with every pump of his hips, his back arching as he tried to get Blue deeper inside. A pointed thrust brushed past Clark’s prostate and he gasped, nearly choking on Bruce’s cock. He pushed Clark back, stroking his cock as he gazed down at Clark’s face.

Blue snapped his hips a little rougher, pulling Clark’s hips to his more demandingly. Clark let out a soft cry, “Bruce,” he begged, earning another sharp thrust. Clark panted, caught between the two of them and too weak to do more than let himself be rocked between them.

“You’re enjoying this,” Bruce noted, tracing his thumb along Clark’s bottom lip.

Clark sucked it in between his lips, pushing back needy and unashamedly as Blue rut against him demandingly. So much like his Bruce: fierce and possessive, thrusting into Clark all power and urgency. He’d taken to this like he did anything else: with keen focus and precision. He pushed down on Clark’s upper back and plunged in deep, earning a sharp cry. Clark’s cock jerked hard between his thighs as he came closer to the edge.

Bruce removed his thumb and replaced it with his cock, his thumb stroking Clark’s cheek fondly. Clark knew he wouldn’t last long; not now that Blue had found the perfect angle to make Clark shiver with every thrust. His hips snapped, hands tight on Clark’s hips until Clark tensed and his cock pulsed hard, shooting along his stomach and Bruce’s thighs.

He pulled off of Bruce’s cock, nosing into his stomach as Blue fucked the last of his release out of him. Clark’s eyes watered and he panted wetly into Bruce’s skin as he pet Clark gently and reached down to spread him open more for Blue. He didn’t last long after Clark, burying himself in deep and spilling inside. Clark moaned, his ears caught on the quiet hitch of Blue’s breath. Like Bruce, he came near silently, a subtle shuddering and the wet sounds of his cock filling Clark to the brim.

He pulled out slowly, lying beside Clark as Bruce slid out from under him. Clark blinked up at him dazedly, curious as Bruce moved away from him. When he reclaimed Blue’s place behind Clark, his hands on his waist, Clark’s cock gave a weak twitch.

He slid home in one quick thrust and Clark’s vision whited out.

+

When Clark awoke, Bruce was lying beside him, a tablet in hand. Clark blinked at him tiredly, feeling sated and well worn. It was a good feeling and he embraced it for a moment before he shot up in bed. “Wait, where’s Blue?”

“Gone,” Bruce answered simply. Clark frowned at him distrustfully and earned an eye roll. “I didn’t do anything.”

“What happened?”

“It was magic,” Bruce answered, with only a slight hint of distaste in his tone. “He served his purpose.”

“Which was?”

“He was given the chance to embrace his deepest desire.” Bruce set the tablet aside, looking to Clark with an indecipherable stare. “Apparently for him, that was getting one night with you.”

Clark’s chest tightened in sympathy before a thought occurred, “But you were here.” Bruce’s mouth worked, the corner turning up as realization hit. “You gave yourself permission.”

Bruce slid down further, pulling Clark into his chest. Clark frowned, “Poor guy.”

Bruce rest his chin on Clark’s head, his arms curling around him. He stroked Clark’s back gently, his heart beating strong in his chest. It was comforting to Clark, even as he started to feel guilty.

He hoped Blue would find happiness, wherever he was. Now, he wrapped his arms around Bruce and held him tight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
